Jack
by charmony
Summary: LW5 - Jack wakes to find himself alone and goes to find his father...and finds so much more than he ever expected to find at the end of the family tobogganing outing.


**A/N: I don't really have a lot to say here, except that this will probably wrap up the Christmas pieces and the next story will probably come back in to a time later in their year.**

**Okay so continuing with these stories is obviously a popular idea...I'm glad you are all enjoying them as much as I am. Your lovely words and encouragements continued to make me smile for quite some time once they started dropping into my inbox. So, so many to thank so many thanks to sarahb2007, HGRHfan35, anitarose, Rugbygirrl (for all 4 pieces), Hazmatt, Wtiger5, x-MJ-x (darling I will NEVER get sick of your reviews, or you, no matter how long they end up being), HPforever-after and greengirl82. You all fill my life with joy and gladness.**

**I am dedicating this piece to the beautiful Wtiger5; hope this makes you feel better sweetie. **

**This is Life's Wishes 5 and has some adult themes in it.**

Jack

Jack Hotchner woke up to pre-dawn light and the knowledge that he was in bed all alone. He knew this wasn't right because daddy was always holding him when he woke up and it was his job to wake daddy when he got up because he always woke before him. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, peering around him to see if he could see daddy in the toilet or somewhere else in the room but he was nowhere to be seen.

Jack frowned, but thought that maybe he was already downstairs and making breakfast. The thought of food made his stomach grumble, but first he had to go to the toilet.

That done, he went to the stairs and walked down them carefully so that he didn't trip and fall down them like he'd done the year before. Luckily daddy had caught him before he fell too far, but it had still hurt and he was on his own this time. At the bottom he walked into the kitchen and stopped with a frown as he looked around. Backing out of the empty kitchen, he walked towards the bathroom on the far side of the room but changed directions when he realised there was someone asleep in front of the fireplace.

He stopped to the side of that person and realised that daddy was sound asleep on the floor with his arms wrapped around Miss...no not _miss,_ just Emily. They had a blanket pulled over them but he couldn't see that they were wearing any clothes and even in his warmest pyjamas, he was still a little cold without the fire going. He wondered if they were at least wearing pants and crouching down, he lifted the blanket.

_Nope, no clothes._

New Section

Emily shivered as deep sleep became a light drowsiness. The blanket must have shifted in the night because there was a definite cold draft against her skin. She groped around for the blanket edge to pull back around her chilled body and frowned as her hand encountered a similar sensation.

_No blanket but that definitely feels like a smaller, colder version of my hand._

_?_

As realisation crept into her mind, her eyes popped open and she yelped to realise the reason the blanket wasn't covering her had to do with a small boy holding it up as he studied her closely. And though he jumped when she made noise and Aaron sat bolt upright behind her, he didn't drop the blanket.

"Emily, what're you and daddy doing down here without any clothing on? It's really cold without the fire."

_It is a definite possibility that all this blood rushing to my face right now is going to make me pass out. Yes! Please make me pass out._

Aaron's arm appeared around her and tugged the blanket gently out of Jack's hand. He let it drape back over her body and she immediately tucked it back in close, making sure it covered everything.

"Jack, what're you doing up so early buddy."

"Well daddy, I woke up and turned to wake you and you weren't there so I came to find out where you were. Only I found you and Emily here and I wondered if you were cold because you weren't wearing any pyjamas. Daddy, why does Emily look different to us?"

_Skip passing out; someone just knock me out now please._

"Emily looks different to us because females and males were created differently back when God first made us and that hasn't changed."

Jack nodded slowly, the slight frown on his face make both adults dread what he might ask next.

"Daddy?"

"Yes buddy."

"You said the other day that it takes more than kissing to make a baby. Is that what you and Emily were doing?"

_Oh god, oh god, oh god...no!_

"Buddy, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed for the day. Emily and I will do the same down here and then we can all have breakfast while we talk some more about it."

Jack's head tipped slightly to the side and then he smiled brightly. "Okay daddy."

They watched him run to the stairs and Aaron was quiet behind her as he closely watched his son ascend. She could feel the tension in him and knew that if the little boy slipped, her lover would be up and racing across the room, naked or not, to get to him. Not that she would be that far behind him though. But he made it to the top in one piece and disappeared from sight and Aaron tugged at her body to turn her to face him.

One hand settled on her abdomen and the other came up to cup her face. "The second Jack mentioned the word 'baby' you tensed right up and went really still. Last night, as you were falling asleep, I asked if you were protected but you were already out like a light. Is it possible we were making a baby last night?"

"Answer my question first; did he wake before your alarm or did we sleep straight through it?"

"Em..."

She shook her head. "Answer me Aaron."

He sighed and hung his head. "I obviously wasn't very careful setting the time. I pushed PM instead of AM; otherwise we would have been up half an hour ago. I'm sorry."

She nodded slowly, resigned to the fact that they couldn't change things now.

He looked relieved as he prompted her with a slight push against her abdomen.

She smiled faintly and shrugged. "Its a faint possibility; after all, with my age its unlikely to just happen. But I'm in the middle of my cycle and I'm not on the pill." She bit her lip slightly, thinking through what was running around in her mind and then deciding to just say it since he didn't look upset with her. "It wasn't my intention last night to be with you that way, but I'm not sorry it happened. I wasn't planning on myself physically having children outside of marriage, but I wouldn't be sad if we have conceived a child between us. And I _definitely_ wasn't planning on falling in love with you, but somehow over the last six months it happened anyway and right now I'm not sorry about it, and I hope I never have a need to be."

The sudden blaze of emotion on his face set her body on fire and her heart to racing as he leaned in and kissed her fiercely. For several long moments, they forgot their surroundings and the fact that there was an inquisitive child within their general vicinity. He lay back down with her on top of him, the blanket between them and their kisses steadily deepening when the inquisitive child they'd forgotten made himself known to them.

"I thought you were going to get dressed," Jack demanded, suspicion thick in his voice. "I'm hungry, and I know I'm not allowed in the kitchen so even if you are making babies, stop and feed me first."

Aaron's jaw dropped and Emily shifted a hand to cover her mouth as a fit of giggles threatened to erupt. As it was, a couple escaped, causing both males to look at her, one exasperated and the other with an expression that softened as he lifted a hand to stroke her hair.

"We'll be right there buddy, but you need to go sit at the table while you wait because you really shouldn't be seeing Emily while she's naked."

Jack frowned, instantly distracted from his annoyance.

Emily poked Aaron hard. "You just had to say that last little bit, didn't you?"

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't, and though I do appreciate your attempting to protect me, it doesn't change the fact that I'm _not_ answering his questions."

Aaron looked at her like he wasn't quite grasping her meaning just as Jack asked, "Why shouldn't I see Emily naked daddy?"

Understanding and horror dawned at the same time in his eyes and Emily dropped her head to Aaron's chest, using the blanket to muffle her laughter, if not the way her body shook with mirth where she continued to lie on top of him.

Sighing, Aaron answered, "Because little boys should not see naked women who are not their mother. And before you ask, it is something that is complicated that you will understand when you're older but which I am _not_ intending to explain to you until you become a teenager, so don't even _think_ of voicing what is in your little head. Just know that it is serious and it is wrong and leave it at that. Now, go and sit at the table and I'll be there shortly to feed you."

Jack looked at him suspiciously for a moment, nodded his head just once, and walked off muttering something he was sure he didn't want to catch.

Emily was still giggling as she stood to her feet, dropped the blanket after checking that Jack was out of sight and quickly gathered up her clothes.

"Emily."

She turned and her breath caught in her throat to realise he was right behind her. He kissed her quickly, his hands on her face, his touch infinitely gentle as those same hands slid down her arms to her abdomen.

"I love you too Emily, so much I can barely breathe with it now that I know you're mine. And maybe we're going too fast with this relationship, but I'm not sure I care. I did set out to seduce you last night, though I truly didn't mean to forget to tell you we were staying here. And I certainly didn't mean to completely lose myself in you to the point where I forgot to protect you. But I too will have no regrets if we did make a baby last night."

She was leaning in to claim another quick kiss when a small thump sounded beside them. Turning her head, she found Jack standing there and looking less-than-pleased with them, his hands in fists on his hips and he'd obviously just stamped his foot impatiently.

_We need to put a bell on this kid._

Aaron laughed softly, ignoring his son's anger. He turned her around and gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of the bathroom at the far side of the room. She looked back to watch him gather up his clothing and ruffle Jack's hair as he headed toward the stairs. She sighed quietly with longing to note he was still naked and aroused as Jack moved to follow him.

She dressed in record time, pulling on warm jeans and a soft red sweater that hugged her generous curves. Her shivering easing as warmth stole into her bones, she took a moment to stop and rest a hand on her abdomen.

_Please; if you're listening and you love me at all, let last night bear fruit to last a lifetime. Please._

End

**A/N: Just a short one, but I hoped I did it justice. And you'll just have to wait and see what happens next; you'll get no more teasers out of me for the time being. ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think with the conveniently placed button right below this request. **


End file.
